This invention relates generally to work platforms, and more particularly to light weight work platforms fabricated from fiber reinforced plastic components.
Known work platforms that are a bridge or walkway are intended for supporting workers to allow overhead access into deep pools and pits for lowering and manipulating heavy tooling for inspection and work activities. These known work platforms include a plurality of steel and/or aluminum beams and support members coupled together to form a bridge-like structure. The structure includes a floor and two opposing sides of sufficient height to prevent workers from falling from the platform.
Because of the weight of steel and or aluminum, cranes used by workers to lower and manipulate tools in the pits and pools below the work platform needed to be separate from the platform or mounted on the walk space of the floor of the platform.
It is desirable to provide a work platform and crane that are light weight to enable the crane to be positioned so as not to impede floor space work area on the work platform. Further it is desirable to provide a work platform and crane that is less expensive than the known work platforms and associated cranes.
In an exemplary embodiment, a work platform is a bridge-like structure that includes a first elongate side section, a second elongate side section, and a floor section. The first and second side sections each includes a lower beam, an upper beam, and a plurality of support members extending between and coupled to the upper and lower beam. The floor section includes a plurality of cross beams extending between and coupled to the first and second side sections, and a floor panel supported by the cross beams. The upper beam, lower beam, support members, cross beams, and floor panel are fabricated from fiber reinforced plastic.
The work platform also includes a crane assembly movably coupled to the first side section. The crane assembly is longitudinally movable along the first side section. The crane includes a vertical beam and a horizontal boom extending substantially perpendicularly from an upper end portion of the vertical beam. The crane vertical beam and the crane boom are fabricated from fiber reinforced plastic. The crane further includes a lifting cable operatively coupled to a motor which is coupled to the crane vertical beam. The motor acts as a counter weight for a load attached to the lifting cable.
The above described work platform and crane is light weight and cost effective. Additionally, the configuration of the crane provides for one side section hand rail and the floor space to be completely free of obstructions.